Goro Majima
Goro Majima 'is a major character from the video game series, ''Yakuza. He has appeared in every game in the series and was playable in Yakuza: Dead Souls, Yakuza 0 ''and ''Yakuza Kiwami 2. He also appeared in Project X Zone 2 ''alongside Kazuma Kiryu.'' Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Roman Torchwick VS Goro Majima '''Possible Opponents * The Joker (DC) * Trevor Philips (Grand Theft Auto) * Tyrian Callows (RWBY) * Vaas Montenegro (Far Cry) * Victor Zsasz (DC) * Wildcat (DC) * Kano (Mortal Kombat) * Kraven the Hunter (Marvel) History Death Battle Info Background * Birth: Unknown * Height: Unknown (Probably around the same height as Kiryu) * Weight: Unknown * Alias: The Mad Dog of the Shimano Family * Age: 52 * Patriarch of the Majima Family * Sworn Brother of Taiga Saejima * Ex-Husband of Mirei Park Weapons * Demonfire Dagger * Pummel Bat * MarkIV.EXP * Pistol * Grenades * Katana * Tonfa Styles ''Thug *Focuses on attacking from all directions. *Nimble and Refined. *Delivers a lot of kicks. *Allows Majima to detect which enemies are holding weapons such as knives or guns. Breaker *A Capoeira-like style that involves breakdancing (No, Seriously). *Can dodge twice in this style. *Uses the style of breakdancing to deliver damage to opponents with some being able to stun foes. *During a Heat Action in this style, Majima is able to catch a Katana with his teeth. Slugger Style *Uses a baseball bat in unique and devastating ways. *Allows better use of weapons. *Capable of blocking bullets with his bat. *Is capable of swinging his bat like nunchaku. Mad Dog of Shimano Style'' *Majima’s style from later on in the series. *Wields a Tantō called the Demonfire Dagger. *Like the Slugger Style, it is weapon oriented. *Majima is capable of performing a dodge that while consumes heat, allows Majima to either move behind his opponent or put distance between him and his opponent. *In Yakuza 5 during his Boss Fight, Majima is capable of creating Shadow Clones of himself. *Majima’s Tantō emits a lightning aura. Feats *Defeated Lee Wen Hai, Homare Nishitani, Masaru Sera, Osamu Kashiwagi, Akira Nishikiyama, and Lao Gui. *Survived two years of torture in Anagura. *Survived having his left eye cut out. *Defeated Homare Nishitani twice. *During his second fight with Kazuma in Yakuza 1, Majima punched a part of the floor causing it to crack and break a moment later. *Tanked a small building busting bomb blowing up in his face. *Dodged a van that was thrown in his direction by an Onaraki Prototype (Yakuza: Dead Souls). **Flat out hit an Onaraki Prototype in the face with the butt of his Shotgun and killed it right after doing so (Yakuza: Dead Souls). *Has fought his sworn brother Taiga Saejima who can shatter large boulders and knock out a large bear with a punch. *Killed an Arahabaki Prototype A by himself (Yakuza: Dead Souls). *Defeated Hiroki Awano who was strong enough to crack a wall with a single punch. *Dodged point-blank gunfire while fighting Lao Gui. **Dodged and blocked multiple gunshots multiple times in a row while fighting Kei Ibuchi. *Along with Kiryu, he has fought alongside Mega Man X, Morrigan, Ryu, Jin Kazama and Segata Sanshiro (Project X Zone 2). *Is an amazing singer. Faults *Is missing an eye. *Is insane. *Defeated by Kazuma Kiryu on multiple occasions. *Is still human. *Defeated by Taiga Saejima on three occasions. Trivia * In Yakuza 1's English dub, he was voiced by Mark Hamill, most famous for his roles as The Joker and Luke Skywalker. * In the movie adaptation of Yakuza 1, Majima wears his eyepatch on the wrong eye throughout the entire movie. * It is revealed in Yakuza 4, that the Demonfire Dagger he uses is the same dagger that was used to remove his eye. * Despite his appearance, Majima actually cares a lot about the environment, to the point where he will beat up civilians for not putting plastic bottles in the recycling bin. * In Japan, Majima was voted the best character in the Yakuza series. * Majima has been quoted to invent taxes, which is true since he unintentionally gave a politician an idea for a tax that increased so slowly that no one would notice or care, a similar tax in the real world actually popped the economic bubble of the 1980's Japan. Gallery Goro_Majima_as_Yakuza_Zero_render_by_yukizm.png|A Younger Goro Majima as he appears in Yakuza 0 PXZ2-Goro.png|Majima as he appears in Project X Zone 2 Majima_meets_Kiryu.jpg|Majima as he appears in Yakuza 1/Yakuza: Kiwami Majima's_Thug_Style.jpg|Majima using Thug Style in Yakuza 0 Majima's_Breaker_Style.jpg|Majima using Breaker Style in Yakuza 0 Majima's_Slugger_Style.jpg|Majima using Slugger Style in Yakuza 0 Goro_Majima-0.jpg|Majima in Yakuza 5 Majima_in_Yakuza_6.jpg|Majima as he appears in Yakuza 6 vlcsnap-2012-04-16-17h51m39s210.png|Majima as he appears in the Yakuza 1 movie adaptation. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Anti-Villains Category:Bat Wielders Category:Fisticuffs Fighters Category:Gun Wielders Category:Home Console Characters Category:Knife Wielders Category:Martial Artist Category:Playable Character Category:Project X Zone Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Psychopaths Category:Sega Characters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Japan Combatants Category:Mobsters Category:Old Combatants Category:Criminals Category:Yakuza Characters Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Main Protagonist Category:Bosses